Charisma Plus Vampire
by Dr. Jhon Smith
Summary: Vampires bleed charisma, but not always. As is the case of Moka, the cute monster girl who means well, but has her charisma bleeding persona locked away. So who better to teach the young vampire the ways of the charismatic, than the young descendant of Tepes herself. Then again, one must not forget. Charisma is just as easily broken as it is maintained. Rating subject to change.


Charisma+ Vampire

"Remilia...", the maid said anxiously, "What is this?"

Before her stood her mistress bathed by the pale moonlight in all her charismatic glory. Behind her leaning by the grand clock tower of the mansion was an unknown device covered by a thick white cloth swaying in the evening breeze. _What's with the rails? _

"This is progress Sakuya! This is the future! This is...yukkuri warfare!", the young descendant(not really) of Tepes proclaimed with vigor.

"So nano ka..?", she laughed weakly.

"Yes it is so! I'm going to begin an incident like no one has ever seen! First I'll use this...", she points to the large fleshy mass sitting atop her head. It sports her likeness, as a Yukkuri Remilia should.

"As a preemptive strike against the dissenters of my domain that have so foolishly erected a temple by the village and not paid me tribute!", she continued finishing off with a bout of maniacal laughter.

The maid sweat dropped, _Are you some kind of god now?_

"Without further a due, I present-!", she flew upwards, taking hold of the cloth upon her ascent.

The cloth tossed aside, Remilia's _Piece De Resistance_ shined in the moonlight with all its glory. A massive turret laid upon a rotating chassis of iron gears set upon a small rail system that spanned the roof between the observation tower and the Clock tower. The turret sported a massive smooth bore cannon, with the words "_Ultima Ratio Remilia"_ super imposed into one of its sides.

"SUPERIOR FIRE POWER!", she exclaimed pridefully.

"Ojou-sam-"

"Meiling! Load the gun!", Sakuya was ignored, as Remilia removed the yukkuri from her head and proceeded to throw it at the gate guard now precariously straddling the tip of the artillery piece.

"Remember! Powder, cloth, then yukkuri! Mess this up and your getting a pay cut!", she barked.

Meiling did as she was told,_ I-I get paid? _

_She gets paid...Meiling...YOU SCUM!,_ Sakuya made a mental note to purchase some quick lime from the local kappa some time. Tomorrow. Tonight. In two hours. Make it one. I could always sto-

"SAKUYA! Don't idle around like an idiot!", somewhere on the lake a column of ice rose from the placid waters.

"AIM MY ARGUMENT AT THAT TEMPLE!", she commanded from her seat at the fire control.

Surely enough the roof of Myouren Temple was visible from the Mansion roof, albeit a small speck of light separated from the various lights of the small village by some great distance.

Sakuya turned her attention to one of the turning wheels that controlled one of the aligning gears. Turning the wheel proved extremely difficult, as after the first revolution she was already out of breath.

"Excellent Sakuya...When I begin to enlist a mobile infantry, you shall be my first general."_ Just what exactly is going through your head milady?!_

"Now then, for the main event!", she takes hold of the trigger and removes the safeties.

"BOW DOWN TO ME PEASANTS!"

[Somewhere in the library]

Patchouli Knowledge, The Unmoving Great Library...OF KNOWLEDGE!- is calmly reading a very engaging book on the topic of cross species transplantation written by a very acclaimed expert by the last name of Snow. Her thoughts drift to her tea. She's been so taken by the book she's neglected its existence entirely and it has since then gone cold.

"It would be a waste to toss it in the drain. I'm not a very big fan of cold tea, but I suppose I can make an exception.", she carefully lifts the teacup to her lips when suddenly a small tremor reverberated through the house, sending ripples through her tea.

"I wonder what that could have been...", she lifted the cup to about an inch of her lips when something splashed into the teacup. It was a small pebble.

She gazed up into the black void that was the library roof...so many...many floors above. She could distinctly make out a small glint in the otherwise black void. She continued to gaze at it for a while longer. Then she suddenly took a step back, as a silver knife missed her by mere centimeters.

There was a note stabbed through by the knife all the way through. She picked up the knife indifferently, and removed the impaled note.

_Dear Patchouli,_

_ Run._

She gave out a strained sigh, and smirked. _Remilia, Remilia...Re-Mi-Lila.. Just who is it that you think I am?_

She turned to the heavens and called out a name.

"SAKUUUUUYAAA!"

[Meanwhile]

_burning...the roof... _

_Mistress?_

_Meiling...Their falling too. Are we dead?_

The air brushing against her at terminal velocity says otherwise.

It takes her a moment to regain her senses, and not a moment too soon. They were falling...falling through rows upon rows of book shelves...

_The Library!_

"Mistress! Meiling!", she flies over to her mistress, dodging flaming debris from the cannon as she went. Taking hold of her by the waist she find's Meiling holding onto one of the turning wheels.

She pries her loose easily, but that's where she hits a hitch. Flying while carrying one is easy. Carrying two is a whole other story.

"Saku-ya...", her voice was weak but she knew Sakuya would hear. The maid turned to her, and Remilia pointed to a small light brighter than all the others. The maid nodded.

"I'm going to let go for a second." she mouthed to her mistress.

They made a mental countdown. The released on time, and Remilia took hold on Meiling, doing what she could with her conscious strength to slow their decent, to no avail. The explosion has left her in a weakened state.

The knife throw was amazing to say the least. Despite the drag produced by having a note attached like that, its not a problem for some one who's thrown knives all her life and then some.

She waited as if for eternity, then an answer from blow.

"SAKUUUUUYAAA!", No more words need be said.

She trust her arms out and let herself be pulled back towards the debris, turning herself round she dodged some ceiling tiles Mistress and Meiling.

[Down below]

"Earth Metal Sign[Emerald Metropolis]!", raising her hand into the air glowing pillars of emerald rose high into the skies of the library. _Hopefully they find their way down with that. Wonderful damage control either way. _

The pillars rose in a circular formation blocking of the small cul-de-sac of book shelves Patchouli had chosen this night to do her evening reading. _Come on...Take a ledge already!_

[Half way down, 2/4 up]

The city of emerald rose from below, Sakuya rolled the two into either of her arms, and began hopping through the falling mangled metal to the edge of the debris field. The tops of the emerald buildings drew closer, and then the jump. Perfect execution albeit the timing was a bit off, she only realized mid glide they would just barely miss the edge.

They disappeared beneath the rising green monolith.

_Oi oi, Your not getting rid of us that easily, _A hand grasps the ledge of the monolith, digging fingers into the crystal, followed by another hand digging into the crystal with a silver knife, and finally a glowing red chain shooting high above the two and landing a stake into the crystal. Meiling emerged first pulling herself over the edge. She wasted no time helping Sakuya and together they pulled their mistress to safety. _After all, this story is about them._

From the corner of her eye, Patchouli could see a small red glint disappear. _Is it just me or is that smoldering pile of debris falling ever so slow..._

She sits down upon her desk and picks up the book from where she left it, and opens to page 394.

"Now then let's see...reptile to avian...No...Avian to feline...Not that either...", she continued scanning the page, "Oh yes here we are."

She removed the bookmark from its resting place, and lifted it up and held it to her side, "Moon sign [Silent Selene]"

Lines shoot forth from beneath her chair. They travel like lights permanent afterimages in their wake. Twisting, turning, overlapping, until a massive sigil was formed ending just at the border of her emerald barricade.

With the final marking etched into its face the sigil glows a bright blue and begins to spin. Beams rise from the sigil to meet the fires above.

The library fills with refracted emerald light from the explosions. From above it looked as though a barrier had been formed between Patchouli and the debris, the smoldering metal disintegrating before the barrage left a blinding white light in its aftermath.

As the blue beams and dust cleared there was silence, a time passed before it was shattered by the loud clap of book pages.

Patchouli sets aside the book once more and returns her attention to Remilia and co. She rises from her chair, lifts her hands into the air and with a hand waved it in a motion similar to erasing a chalk board.

As she did so the emerald monoliths began to dissipate. They slowly increased in transparency until they disappeared entirely along with their physical properties.

The collective response from the injured party was, "crap."

Thankfully they didn't need to relive the previous experience as a powerful gust of wind hit them, gentle enough to lessen their fall considerably. Intensifying as they neared the ground it the wind finally gave one final powerful gust as they were a foot from the basalt and marble checkered floor, knocking the wind out of them and stopping them in mid fall for a second, before letting them plop onto the floor.

"So then...", the soft padding of footsteps came ever so closer as Remilia rose to her hands and knees, "Ah Remilia, so glad you could drop in. I was expecting you."

"Why is everything so red-" she collapsed back onto the ground.

[Meanwhile in Reality]

"YOU PICKED THIS UP OFF THE STREET?!"

"Oh I'm so happy! Ow he wont have to wait a whole year before he can try again!", his mother cried, tears of relief and joy flowing forth. Mostly relief, of course.

[Back in Gensokyo]

Feeling consciousness creep back into her, Remilia slowly opens her eyes to be greeted by a haze of red. _Where am I? Why is it so red and smells like...strawberries? My head feels really warm Do I ha-_

"kyuu"

She feels around her face until she find's a...hem? Like a bridal veil she lifts the hem and is greeted by the smiling face framed by golden hair, and beautiful orbs of deep scarlet.

"Big Sis!", Remilia pulls the hem over her face again. _I died didn't I...again..._

"I think that's enough Flan. I believe Sakuya has some treats for us. Please fetch her.", Patchouli said removing her glasses and placing them on the coffee table by her book.

Flandre giddily hopped off of her sister's head and disappeared into the depths of the mansion to seek out the Chief Maid. Remilia just continued to look at the ceiling. _Hmm that's strange. I don't remember having a fresco of a velvet full moon on my study's ceiling. _

"Remilia", taken from her waning thoughts, patchouli brings Remilia back into the present. She can worry about internal decorating later.

"So I'm assuming your bored again?"

"What makes you think that? Ha ha, bored, me? I've never been more entertained in my life.", the completely blank face of her librarian friend. Ever felt that feeling when your hiding blatant lies underneath light hearted banter and your friend doesn't buy it for a second. That's exactly how Remilia feels right now.

"Is THAT so? SO then I suppose constructing a grand water slide in the library and conveniently testing it for yourself after 'forgetting' vampires are weak to water, was all for my benefit then."

"O-of course. I could never allow a slide to be used by my favorite librarian without my testing it fir-"

"I'm touched you care so much about me Remilia. So dragging myself and the other residents to the beach last week, whilst forgetting that you and the sun have a rather 'strained relationship, was also for my benefit."

"It was all in the name of...SCIENCE!",_ She'll totally believe that._

"Science, you say?"

"So then your attempt to grow the largest Hydrangea plantation in all Gensokyo was in the name of Science and not at all for financial gain, nor for their hallucinogenic properties. "

"Y-yes...why else would I...", _she doesn't buy it at all..._

"In that case I suppose I'll just dispose of this package Yukari dropped off for you. It must be some boring requisition forms anyway..._Nothing important I'm sure.", then why in the name of hob is it labeled 'Important' in 3 of my recognizable languages?_

"I suppose it is just wor-",

Remilia snatched the manila envelope out of the magicians hands before the magician could voice protest.

She tore comically at it, reducing the envelope to a million brown pieces and a small metal pin; landing in a neat pile(if an eviscerated pile of paper can be neat) and the pin sounding a gentle hum as it landed on top.

A small booklet and a roll of parchment appeared in Remilia's hands. She set the papers aside instinctively, choosing not to read a word of it, and turning to the small scroll of aged parchment.

Like a sense of nostalgia washed over here. _How long has it been since I've read a note on parchment?_

She undid its blood red ribbon, which truly was a shame. _It was such a nice bow._

Her eyes ran its width as they descended its length. Patchouli eyed her curiously.

Remilia suddenly tossed the paper onto the coffee table and grabbed the booklet, flipping through its pages in a matter of seconds, one would think she was simply using the pamphlet to fan herself.

Patchouli took the discarded parchment.

She searched her oceans of wisdom and her wells of knowledge, but nowhere could she find the capacity to read what was written here. It looked like the parchment had been slapped by a dead squid.

Overlapping smears of ink and blotches marred the parchment from end to end. No artistic arrangement, no pattern, not even abstract. Simply smears of black and gray.

_What is this?_

"Patchouli!", the magician jumped in surprise.

"Ah, yes!", she looked a bit flustered. As one should when a train of thought is interrupted.

"What is a Youkai Academy?"


End file.
